


In the name of love

by hannahsmetana



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Rest In Pain: missing scene (s01e04)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahsmetana/pseuds/hannahsmetana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS referring to the end of season 1 and related plot from season 2.  </p><p>I am less than satisfied with the resolution as to who shot ***** (see notes) and why, and needed to make some sense of it. This is set at the end of Rest in Pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> ***** = Cooper, obvs. I haven't seen beyond The Condemned Woman so it may contradict later plot reveals but I doubt it. Also I haven't yet seen any extra material besides the episodes themselves. If anyone wants to give me the blu-ray...

As they lay in the afterglow of their passion, her face nestled into the downy fluff on his chest, Sheriff Harry Truman hummed contentedly. He still couldn't believe that of all the men in the world, Josie Packard - beautiful, exotic, innocent Josie - would choose to be with him. 

Eventually they stirred as Josie emitted a long, wistful sigh.

“Hey now, it wasn't that bad, surely?” Harry half joked, shifting onto his elbow to look down at her.

She peered up at him with mournful eyes and gave him a wan smile, shaking her head as she exclaimed “Oh no! It was perfect. You make me very happy. It is just...”

“The mill. Catherine. I know. But we’re one step ahead of her now. We know she’s planning something. When the time comes we’ll catch her. I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you or the mill.”

“Oh Harry, you make me feel much more safer. I just wish I could show you the other book, and maybe you will know what it means. But most of all I wish that Catherine would just be my friend and not an enemy hiding in plain sight, like the tiger in the long grass.”

“Well she may act like a tigress, but really I think she’s just a tabby cat with a sense of self importance. Don’t worry about her. She may be underhanded, but I don’t think she’d actually hurt anyone. Just keep your eyes peeled and your ears open, try to get some idea of what’s going on. In the meantime I think I might have a word with Cooper about this.”

“Cooper?”

“Yeah, Agent Cooper. I’ll mention it to him. He’s worked some white collar cases in his time so he has some experience in these sort of things. Fraud and the like,” he explained at her puzzled frown. “If anyone can see the missing pieces it’s Cooper. I told you how he knew straight away we were an item, didn't I? Same with Norma and Ed. Lucy and Andy too, come to think of it. He can just read people. Has some funny ideas but they seem to come up with results. Did I tell you about the rocks and the bottle? And his dancing midget?” Harry chuckled affectionately. “Still, if anyone’s gonna catch Laura’s killer, I’d bet all the timber in Twin Peaks that he’ll be the one. And he’ll probably figure out this mill thing before Catherine can even think about making a move.”

Harry leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “Don’t you worry. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

He smiled down at her, sincere, searching out her eyes. She looked down briefly before meeting his gaze, a brittle, cautious smile creeping into the corners of her mouth before she lay her head on his chest again, embracing him strongly. “Thank you, Harry.”


End file.
